


Раз ромашка, два ромашка...

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Erestor is a matchmaker, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied one-sided Lindir/Elrond, a little)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линдир страдает от недостатка внимания, и Эрестор решает ему помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз ромашка, два ромашка...

**Author's Note:**

> Юмор, флафф и несоответствие суровому канону)

«Любит, не любит, плюнет, поцелует, к сердцу прижмет, в Мордор пошлет. Любит, не любит, плюнет, поцелует, к сердцу прижмет, в Мордор пошлет».

Линдир безучастно обрывал лепестки уже четвертой кряду ромашки, не глядя, что же сулит ему гадание. Всё одно: где он, а где…

Вот уже третий день подряд Линдир не видел даже тени владыки Имладриса: из-за какого-то важного дела тот все это время не покидал своего рабочего кабинета. Конечно, Линдир не был расстроен, нет. Он был подавлен, у него все валилось из рук, все творческие идеи улетучились в один момент, а из-за угла уже подбирался коварный Полный Упадок Сил. Да, такое положение вещей было легко исправить: одного взгляда владыки Элронда было бы достаточно, чтобы душа Линдира взметнулась радостной бабочкой и мириады баллад ринулись наружу. Но владыка был занят — и, похоже, еще нескоро покинет свой кабинет…

«Любит, не любит, плюнет, поцелует, к сердцу прижмет, в Мордор пошлет».

Линдир душераздирающе вздохнул.

«Любит, не любит, плю…»

 

— Что, Линдир, творческий застой? — раздался позади бодрый голос советника Эрестора.

Линдир поморщился: «Да что ты знаешь о творческом застое. Да и о творчестве…» — но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Говорят, в таких случаях помогает смена деятельности, — будто не желая замечать, что менестрель не в настроении общаться, Эрестор подошел ближе и уселся рядом. — О, ромашка. Гадаешь?

— Эрестор, что тебе нужно? — Линдир раздраженно бросил ромашку в сторону. — Я же никому не мешаю. Сижу, никого не трогаю…

— …обрываю ромашки… — в тон ему закончил Эрестор. — Хватит страдать, я нашел тебе работу. Отвлечешься как раз.

«Эрестор, ты самый бессердечный эльф из всех, кого я встречал», — хотел сказать Линдир, но опять промолчал.

— Элронд как-то обмолвился, что ему было бы гораздо легче, если бы у него был секретарь. Думаю, он очень обрадуется, если я сейчас найду кого-нибудь на эту должность.

Сердце Линдира забилось быстрее, но он постарался себя не выдать:

— А что должен делать секретарь?

— Все, что Элронд скажет.

«Да это же работа мечты!» — едва не воскликнул Линдир. Мироощущение стремительно понеслось вверх к отметке «прекрасно».

— Наверное, ты прав, мне стоит отвлечься. Идем, — Линдир решительно поднялся с травы.

 

Глядя на спешащего к дому молодого эльфа, Эрестор не мог сдержать улыбки. Конечно, спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, но в некоторых случаях все же неплохо таким утопающим помочь.

 

_24.04.2015_


End file.
